Talk:Whole Cake Island Arc
Name They're not even on the island. Anything can happen so all the recent edits using this name should be undone. SeaTerror (talk) 17:40, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Right now the main focus of the past two chapters has been the voyage to Whole Cake Island, so the name is fine. If the main focus changes we can change its name to something better, no big deal. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:47, April 21, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't matter. It should have been discussed first and then created. It is pure speculation that this will be the arc name or that they will even get there. SeaTerror (talk) 17:50, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I agree that they could suddenly get stuck in Florian Triangle version 2 and have another Summit War until they get there, but the part of the crew travelling there has appeared consistently in the last two chapters, the island itself has appeared and Sanji, at least, has arrived at it. Hawkinz340 (talk) 17:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Fishman Island Arc started five chapters before the Straw Hats actually arrived there. Give it time... Rhavkin (talk) 18:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I just don't like using the location-based name before we get there. I'd prefer we keep it part of Zou Arc for now, as Jack is still around and we don't know if both plotlines will resolve at the same or different times. 22:08, April 21, 2016 (UTC) We're only 2 chapters into the new arc, and so far it's all over the place. We have the Reverie, Baltigo, a glimpse of Kaido's island, and a little bit of Zou. Not to mention that we haven't even seen Whole Cake Island yet. My suggestion is that we have a placeholder title like "29th Story Arc" until we get a few more chapters so we can come up with a better name Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:56, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm beginning to worry that Oda is never going to stick to one island at a time anymore. We could get chapters that are 50% Luffy on Whole Cake Island, 50% Zoro at Wano. And if that's the case, we're gonna have to rethink our 'naming arcs based on location' policy. 04:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) The series follow Luffy. Even if we see someone else someplace else, the arcs are still about Luffy's adventure. Rhavkin (talk) 04:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) They reached Big Mom's territory. Can we close the discussion? Rhavkin (talk) 17:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) No, because we still don't know if this arc will only focus on Luffy's group rescuing Sanji or not. 18:08, May 2, 2016 (UTC) So, now that we know that the current island the Straw Hats are is called "Cacao Island", part of "Totland", should we change the name of the arc to one of those 2? KingCannon (talk) 14:09, May 26, 2016 (UTC) They might leave it in the next chapter. We should wait. Rhavkin (talk) 14:11, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Whole Cake Island is their main destination while Cacao is just a brief stop, so the name should stay. And as the past 3 chapters have focused solely on the Sanji retrieval team, it's evident that the arc is about the Whole Cake plot Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC) "Totland Arc" sounds best to me at the moment. It encompasses the whole country, not just one location. It's the "Alabasta Arc" not the "Alubarna Arc". The islands just seem to be small cities within the country. 18:38, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I happen to agree on that one Joekido (talk) 18:41, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Oda's notebook was titled 'Whole Cake Island'-- 18:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC) In my opinion, we need a temp name that won't contradict any future story progession. "Big Mom Arc" is the safest bet to use for the next 8-10 chapters until we get a feel for what's happening. 20:31, May 26, 2016 (UTC) We could do the same as FT Wikia does and just call this arc "New Arc" or whatever, until we know what the story will be focusing on for sure. Too bad this suggestion will just get shot down. If we have to pick a name for now, I like JSD's idea, "Totland Arc". 21:03, May 26, 2016 (UTC) To elaborate, I don't think we can name it after any one location for now. I have a hard time imagining the Straw Hats are going to spend an entire adventure's worth on Totland with all the talk of Whole Cake Island, but who can say? It was hyped up a lot this chapter. Right now I think Totland has to be compared to Green Bit of Dressrosa. We never gave Green Bit it's own arc, and with our current system, it doesn't deserve one. I don't know if in 10 chapters, our party's going to be on Whole Cake, Totland, Big Mom's boat, or perhaps a Germa 66 ship. What I do know is that it'll be centered on Big Mom and her armada. So no matter what happens, "Big Mom Arc" will cover it. It's only going to be another month or two until we'll know what to call it anyway. 23:53, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Given the amount of attention focused on Totland this chapter, and a lot of OP fans are now calling this the Totland arc, I'd say it's pretty safe to rename to Totland Arc. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:24, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I support Ryu's idea. It's the safest route for probably a long while. 18:35, May 27, 2016 (UTC) This same discussion has been had one too many times for my liking. There is NOTHING wrong with central location-named arcs, and up until now they have yet to lead us astray. The name of any story arc should reference A) The main location the action takes/will take place OR B) The main non-SH players involved OR C) The main event/climax of the arc If you can create a name that actually encapsulates more than one of these with as few words as possible, then whoopty-doo for a guy like you. But "Whole Cake Island", or "Big Mom" are completely fine as is. This saga is about the YONKO, and Whole Cake Island is said Yonko's base of operations where the climax of this arc (THE WEDDING) will be taking place. You could even call it Sanji's Tea Party arc for all I give a damn, just stop the fruitless arguments. Since everyone seems to be presenting valid logic for the most part, lets just do the common sense thing here and vote. HanataSanchou (talk) 19:27, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate your input, but I don't, uh... See your point? We're not, like, hating each other here. This is a talk page and we're talking. Of course it's going to sound similar to past discussions, but this has to be played case-by-case. Right now we've barely had enough contribution to get a general concensus. I don't even think every point-of-view has been seen or heard yet. It's waaay to early to call for a poll, so let's just keep going until we hit a dead end. 20:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC) You guys are forgetting that Whole Cake Island is a part of the Totland archipelago so it won't matter if we change this to Totland because it focus everything that happens on Totland so I believe it's safe to just change it. Joekido (talk) 21:07, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Totland arc is just as safe as Big Mom arc plus it fits the location naming scheme. In fact, given what we know so far, it'll probably be better than Whole Cake Island, given the attention given to the whole archipelago rather than just Whole Cake. Also, this arc seems to be as much about the Vinsmokes and Germa 66 as Big Mom, so naming it after her would be a bit misleading. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I never said anyone was hating anyone.....my point is that we keep having these kneejerk reactions to new information, and for whatever reason, seem to think that there's a problem with just giving things time. Why does this warrant a change here and now, when we could just as easily end up changing it again 10-15 chapters later? In my opinion it looks a lot better for us to make ONE change after waiting for clear cut proof, than to make multiple every time the wind sways one direction. I'm fine with Totland, but to play Devil's Advocate, you could also say that these 34 islands being centered around Whole Cake only emphasizes its importance further. But if you're going to insist on making the change now, all I'm saying is at least make some sort of attempt at consensus first. Since "the way we do things" seems to be under scrutiny. HanataSanchou (talk) 02:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Totland would be the best choice since it would be more encompassing. The last time we were in an archipelago, they went to several islands in their attempt to locate Shakky. Totland will save us a lot of arguing later on. 03:58, May 29, 2016 (UTC) It's often hard to reach a consensus on matters that involve alot of opinion rather than fact (not saying this one is all opinion-based). And to further reply to HanataSanchou, yeah you're right, but in my eyes this does warrant a change because we are a wiki and try to be as accurate as possible, especially in arc-naming where alot of fanboys get overly aggitated if we do not change things to how it would be most accurately right then, right there. Sure, keeping it Whole Cake Island won't hurt theoratically, but sometimes changing things can prevent awkward talk pages saying that they aren't even on Whole Cake Island etc etc etc. I hope you understand :). Also, since the majority seems to want Totland, sure, you have my support. 11:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Again, the last time they were on an archipelago, they crossed several islands in one chapter, yet we didn't say the "Grove 47 Arc" went from page 3 to page 4 of chapter 497. It's best to think big picture here in this case. 19:26, May 29, 2016 (UTC) We've been within the boarders of Totland (Big Mom's territory) for several chapters, we have only seen slices of other locations within chapters that still advance the Totland story. I think "Totland Arc" is the best, and most valid name. We've got like 5 or 6 in favor of "Totland Arc" vs 2-3 from my understanding of the discussion from May 2nd onward. I think we're almost at a clear majority, and we should go for the rename if the margin grows by 1 or 2 more editors. We can always reopen the discussion if the name becomes less valid later on. As a wiki we work with what we've got at the time, and people understand that (which is how wikis like FT can we away with "New Arc" without losing face), so I don't think the number of times we change the title should be a factor at all. Let's just get the best name on the article. 20:46, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, Totland Arc sounds like a good way to go for now. If the main location shifts to Whole Cake Island, we can just rename it again later. 15:44, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright, We should go for the rename then. Perhaps we should get a bot involved? 15:53, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Story Impact issues One of the problems I have been noticing lately is people copying and pasting notes from the latest chapters and putting them into the Story Impact section, many of which obviously do not belong there. I think more monitoring and removing/merging notes like I did after last week's chapter might be a good way to put this back under control to help maintain the quality of that section. -Adv193 (talk) 19:47, May 26, 2016 (UTC) That's because I wasn't sure which of the notes should for the impact for that chapter. 21:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC)